Mi droga
by Sweet.dreams.86
Summary: Quizás haya una mejor forma de sobrellevar el dolor, quizás Katniss sea una cura. Porque después de todo la morflina no es la única droga. KatnissxJohanna.


**Disclaimer:**The hunger games no me pertenece.

**Esta one-shot está dedicado exclusivamente a Nina D'e Mellark, como regalo de cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades princesa! (solo espero que te guste un poquito)**

* * *

…

Siento un peso extra en mi cama. Suspiro, sé que es ella, se que solo viene a robarme mi dosis, sé que no quiere nada más de mi.

Siento su cálida mano sobre la piel fría de mi brazo. Me acaricia, noto su caricia suave, incluso tierna, por todo mi antebrazo. Mi piel se eriza ante ese simple contacto y aún con los ojos cerrados se que esta sonriendo. Sonríe con autosuficiencia al saber que esa caricia me gusta.

Hoy su caricia no se detiene en mi antebrazo, no entiendo muy bien porque pero sigue subiendo, todo el brazo, mi hombro recibe el suave toque de sus dedos a través de la tela del camisón hospitalario. Cuando sus dedos llegan a mi cuello una corriente eléctrica recorre todo mi cuerpo, concentrándose en un punto perdido de mi bajo vientre.

Sonrío sin poder seguir haciéndome la dormida, aunque se que hace tiempo que ella sabe que no duermo. Su mano deja de explorarme y me roba el fino tubo que tengo conectado por una vía intravenosa al brazo. La punzada de vacío que siento al faltarme su caricia es mil veces peor que el leve dolor que empezare a sentir en unos minutos.

Su mano rápida conecta la vía a su brazo y suspira de alivio. Me muerdo el labio observándola, relajada, Una suave pelusa castaña recubre su cabeza, y sus ojos ahora recuperan cierto brillo.

Sonrío de nuevo y no puedo evitar alzar la mano y acariciar su corto pelo, entretenerme luego en su oreja y luego bajar a su mejilla sonrosada gracias al alivio que le proporciona la morflina.

me devuelve la sonrisa y hace algo que me sorprende, gira la cabeza y besa la palma de mi mano, haciendo que otra corriente eléctrica recorra todo mi brazo, baje por mi pecho y vuelva a concentrarse en ese punto de mi vientre haciéndome temblar.

Sonríe de nuevo, con esa sonrisa de superioridad, de saber qué es lo que está provocando en mí.

Mi sonrisa es tímida cuando su cuerpo se inclina sobre el mío y deja su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía. Cierra los ojos y noto como aspira, oliéndome. Luego su nariz frota la mía, mi cuerpo se estremece más y deseo que haga una cosa, deseo que esa mujer me bese. Deseo que sus labios choque contra los míos, bailen con los míos.

Pero no lo hace y me desespero, solo me observa con su nariz contra la mía y tengo que ser yo la que estira el cuello y coloco mis labios sobre los de ella. La beso, primero es un beso dulce, tierno, suave, pero sé que ella quiere más, sus labios empiezan a moverse sobre los míos insistentes, demandantes, su lengua los recorre y permito q entre en mi boca y juegue con mi propia lengua. Mi respiración se acelera velozmente y las corrientes eléctricas aumentan, encienden un fuego en mi interior que creía que no podría existir.

Coloco mis manos en su nuca pegándola mas a mí y permito que se suba sobre la cama, sobre mí. Pronto mi boca deja de serle suficiente y baja a recorrer mi cuello, lo besa y lo muerde haciendo que de mi garganta escapen gemidos de placer, no puedo creer que Johanna este regalándome tanto placer con solo sus labios.

Cuando sus labios bajan a mi clavícula apartando ese feo camisón, se separa unos segundos para desconectar la morflina de su sistema. Luego me besa con pasión de nuevo, mordiéndome los labios, mientras que sus dos manos ahora libres se anclaban a mis caderas con fuerza.

Mis manos no se quedan atrás y desde su nuca bajan acariciando su espalda hasta sus desnudos glúteos haciendo que ella misma gimiera. Oírla me hizo estremecer, quería más. Quería mucho más de ella aunque no sabía muy bien qué.

Pero pronto sé que es, cuando la mano de Johanna aparta el fino camisón y se posa en mi pubis, gimo de anticipación y mis caderas buscan un mayor roce, elevándose.

— ¿Quieres más?- ríe y lejos de molestarme eso me enciende aún más.

- Sí, quiero más...quiero más...- mi voz suena como una absurda suplica.

Vuelve a tomar posesión de mi cuello, me muerde sin ningún reparo, arrancándome gemidos levemente vergonzosos que aumentan de intensidad cuando uno de sus dedos se cuela entre los pliegues de mi intimidad y tocan ese botón de placer tan bien escondido. Esa parte de mi anatomía que ni yo misma sabía que existía en mí.

Mis caderas se tensan a la vez que sus dedos juegan sobre ese trozo de piel de mi intimidad, gimo y jadeo alto, el corazón se me desboca. Johanna aparta con su otra mano el camisón, esta vez por completo, despojándome de él y baja a recorrer con su lengua la parte más rosada de mis pechos, lo lame y lo atrapa con los dientes, aprieta y grito. Sus dedos juegan conmigo, mi intimidad esta completamente húmeda, sus dedos resbalan sobre mí. Grito mas cuando uno de sus dedos se pierde dentro de mí. Grito de nuevo cuando se mueve, entrando y saliendo. Parece experta en esto ya que no deja de atender mi botón de placer. Grito, gimo y jadeo. Johanna sonríe contra mis pechos, me los muerde para que grite más. Le gusta que lo haga. Le gusta poseerme de esta manera.

Un segundo dedo ingresa en mi interior haciendo que arquee la espalda, y entonces lo hace. Johanna baja sobre la cama y besa mi bajo vientre. Se lo que va a ocurrir antes de sentirlo. Y ocurre. Su lengua me recorre completamente, se introduce entre mis pliegues aun sin apartar sus dedos de dentro de mí. Arqueo todavía más la espalda al notar su lengua enroscándose sobre mi anatomía más íntima. Gimo. Grito su nombre. Eso no hace más que darle alas a mi compañera y aumenta la intensidad de los movimientos de su lengua. Los toques suaves y rápidos de su lengua me recorren en círculos, luego de arriba a abajo y de nuevo en círculos. Rodea esa parte de mi cuerpo con sus labios y succiona, sin dejar de mover su húmeda lengua sobre mí.

Es posible que mis gritos y gemidos atraviesen las pareces de este cuartucho, pero no me importa, nada más me importa, solo la boca y los dedos de Johanna me importan en este momento. Esos dedos que se mueven envistiéndome con fuerza, esa boca que me atrapa y que hace que me queme con mi propio fuego interno.

El fuego crece, se expande, todo mi cuerpo arde, mi sangre es puro fuego, los músculos de mi cuerpo se incendian. Las descargas eléctricas que se forman en mi intimidad son tan fuertes y demoledoras que no puedo más y todo dentro de mi explota. El placer recorre mi cuerpo desde mi sexo hasta la punta de los dedos, hasta el último cabello de mi cabeza.

Dejo escapar varios gritos obscenos y atrapo la cabeza de Johanna entre mis piernas. La quiero ahí para siempre, mía, dándome placer. Mis caderas se mueven al compás de las últimas sacudidas de mi explosión.

Johanna lame mas calmadamente, sonriendo contra mí. Lo noto. Dejo de aprisionarla y se coloca sobre mí, entre mis piernas, noto su intimidad contra la mía y muevo las caderas de nuevo, mi intimidad sobrestimulada se roza contra su pubis y gimo de nuevo, jadeando.

Johana no me besa, solo me mira, sonríe dulcemente y acaricia mi pelo con ternura, demasiada ternura para lo que acaba de hacer su boca. Jadeo contra sus labios y soy yo misma la que levanta unos centímetros la cabeza de nuevo y la besa. La beso tan dulcemente que creo que podría escaparse, así que hago lo que primero se me ocurre. Hago cierta fuerza y rodamos en la cama. Ahora soy yo la que está sobre ella sentada a horcajadas.

Sonrío ante su cara de asombro pero no le doy tiempo a decir nada, la beso como antes, recorriendo sus labios con mi lengua, acariciándoselos con ella. Sé que le gusta, ella me enseño a besarla así, porque no es la primera vez que compartimos besos aunque nunca habíamos llegado tan lejos ¿por qué ahora? ¿por qué hoy?. Cuando mi lengua profundiza en su boca las caderas de Johanna se elevan chocando cintra las mías, gime y yo sonrío.

Como yo, solo lleva puesto el camisón hospitalario, asique no me cuesta nada dejarla desnuda ante mí. Y maldita sea, incluso con las cicatrices es una mujer hermosa, tiene el cuerpo fino, quizás un poco delgado pero es normal después de a tortura a la que estuvo sometida. Aún así sus pechos son grandes en comparación a los míos, grandes, blancos y coronados con esa parte rosada, clarita, no puedo evitar bajar y lamerlos, recorrer esa parte que se endurece con el paso de mi lengua. Su intimidad, también sonrosada y tan lampiña como la mía brilla de excitación.

Siento cómo mi intimidad vuelve a palpitar a causa de los gemidos de Johanna, pero ahora es ella la que debe ser atendida. Mi boca pasa al otro pecho y lo muerdo con suavidad, acariciándolo con la lengua, mientras que mi mano izquierda se pasea por su torso, hasta llegar al otro pecho, lo masajeo y pellizco a la vez que muerdo. Gime, le gusta, eso me da valor para que mi mano derecha viaje al sur de su cuerpo, a la unión de sus piernas. Sin titubear demasiado paso mis dedos por su intimidad, y de mi garganta se escapa un gemido casi tan intenso como el de Johanna. Esta húmeda, mucho, y eso me excita. Me excita que sea por mí.

Mis dedos profundizan un poco más y el dedo corazón encuentra ese botón que vuelve ha hacerle gemir. sonrío contra su pecho a la vez que acaricio ese punto cada vez mas rápido, cada vez más intensamente, haciendo que se retuerza debajo de mí, haciendo que grite mi nombre.

Ataco su boca y la beso con pasión, con lujuria, mientras que dos de mis dedos invaden su cuerpo lentamente. Noto como aguanta la respiración y gime cuando los muevo lentamente dentro de ella. Pronto mis dedos cobran vida propia y se mueven con locura entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, Johanna se retuerce entre gemidos y leves grititos de placer, no puedo evitar quedarme mirándola, sonriendo como una tonta ante la perfección de su cara de placer. Gime y jadea, mueve sus caderas, busca mi boca y me besa, me muerde los labios con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, se que está cerca de acabar.

— Abre los ojos Johanna...-susurro, yo también jadeo, casi gimo a la vez que ella.

-Katniss...

Parece una protesta pero lo hace. Abre los ojos y me mira. Clava sus ojos en los míos, están fuertemente oscurecidos por el deseo, y me gusta eso, me gusta sentirme deseada. Mi mano se mueve más fuerte, froto con el pulgar su botoncito.

Entonces la mano de Johanna vuela hacia las palpitaciones de mi ya sensibilizado sexo, me acaricia, justo en ese punto. Grito, grita. Nuestra explosión se junta, el placer nos recorre a la vez, el fuego nos llena y se une en nuestras lenguas que ahora son puro fuego, puro deseo.

Lentamente mis movimientos se hacen más pausados, hasta que mi mano deja de moverse. Johanna agarra mis caderas y hacer que repose todo mi peso sobre ella, cadera contra cadera, con nuestras piernas entrelazadas. Su beso demandante se vuelve dulce, tierno, gentil. Cuando llega a su fin sonrío aún jadeando contra sus labios, mi nariz roza la suya.

Estoy empezando a darme cuenta de lo que ha pasado. Acabamos de tener sexo. No solo han sido unos cuantos besos compartiendo morflina, esto ha sido más, mucho más. Y no me arrepiento, me ha gustado, me ha gustado mucho. Tanto que quiero repetir. Me apoyo en su pecho y oigo el latido descontrolado calmándose lentamente.

—Eres mejor que la morflina, mejor que cualquier droga, descerebrada—ríe jadeando levemente.

— ya sabes que tienes que hacer en vez de robármela...—solo puedo susurrar, me ha dejado verdaderamente agotada.

Coge mi barbilla y levantándola me besa, un casto beso en los labios, demasiado fugaz, luego veo como esboza una sonrisa mientras me abraza suspirando.

...

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado! se que no se parece en nada a mi otro fic, pero tengo la mente demasiado perversa, ¿a quien le tocará la próxima vez?**


End file.
